Użytkownik:Trzcina08/PQ029
Treść Nasza trójka głównych bohaterów z Colem na czele wyruszyła w dalszą drogę. Po opuszczeniu miasta Oreburg tym razem udają się do miasta Eterna. - Miasto Eterna to najczystsze miasto w całym regionie Sinnoh. Wszystko to za sprawą tamtejszej liderki sali Gardenii, która specjalizuje się w pokemonach trawiastych. O! I w najbliższym czasie odbywają się pokazy w miasteczku Floaroma w których gościem specjalnym będzie sama Fantina, top koordynatorka i członkini elitarnej siódemki! – przeczytał Cilan ze swojego informatora po Sinnoh, który kupił w Jubilife. Szli tak przed siebie kiedy na drodze ujrzeli coś, co mocno ich zaskoczyło. - Czy to jest… wielka misa karmy dla pokemonów? – zapytał Cole spoglądając niepewnie w jej stronę. Chikorita zeskoczyła z jego ramienia i rozejrzała się dookoła. Powąchała, po czym podreptała w stronę miski. Nie tylko ona poczuła wonny zapach karmy – poczuł ją także Snorlax Layli, który wyskoczył z pokeballa i z nadzwyczajną jak na niego szybkością pobiegł w stronę miski, po drodze nadeptując na biedną Chikoritę Cola. Snorlax nie patrzył na to, bo już po dwóch sekundach pałaszował „bezpańską” karmę. ŁUP!!! Snorlax dosłownie zapadł się pod ziemię! Wpadł do ogromnego dołu i leżał tam bez ruchu. Znikąd pojawił się fioletowy balon Zespołu. Cole spojrzał na niego. - Cassidy i Butch, macie czelność się jeszcze tutaj pokazywać! – wykrzyknął do nich Cole. Z balonu wyłoniły się trzy postaci, nie byli to jednak Butch i Cassidy. - Już przedstawienie zacząć czas! - Jesteśmy wszechpotężni, nie pokonacie nas! - Siejemy chaos z zawrotną prędkością! - Każdą nadzieję stłamsimy z łatwością! - Jesteśmy jak róża, która uwodzi zapachem… - By pokłuć palce i przepełnić strachem! - JESSIE! - JAMES! - Meowth i o to chodzi! - Zespół R walczy w służbie zła! - Więc poddaj się lub do walki stań!!! – zawołał Zespół R. Po raz pierwszy to nie Butch i Cassidy ich prześladowali, a zupełnie inny Zespół R. Było to bardzo dla Cola zastanawiające. Dodatkowo Jessie i James gdy ich widzieli poprzednim razem mieli białe uniformy – teraz natomiast ubrani byli w czarne, tak jak Butch i Cassidy. - Czego chcecie! Wypuśćcie mojego Snorlaxa!!! – zawołała do nich Layla wygrażając pięścią. - Mała głąbinko… uwierz mi, że nie chcieliśmy łapać twojego tłuściocha. Chodzi nam o nią! – zawołała Jessie wskazując na Chikoritę Cola – chcemy ją! – po jej słowach ogromna fioletowa macka złapała Chikoritę i umieściła w klatce pod ich balonem. - To wam się nie uda! Togetic naprzód! - Drifloon, ty także! – zawołała Layla - Venomoth pokaż się! – zawołała Jessie - Chimecho naprzód! – krzyknął James. Jego Chimecho owinął się wokół jego oczu śmiejąc się! – zostaw mnie, i atakuuuuuuuuuuuuj!!! – krzyknął James. Cole wzciągnął pokedex i sprawdził pokemona. POKEDEX - Chimecho, podwójne udrzenie kantem! - Venomoth, ty także! – krzyknęła Jessie. Pokemony przeciwników pomknęły ku pokemonom Cola i Layli. - Drifloon, żyroskop! – Drifloon wyskoczył przed Togetica i rozkręcił żyroskop, który odbił obydwa pokemony Zespołu R - Hiper dźwięk Chimecho! - Togetic, magiczny liść! – zawołał Cole. Togetic wykonał ten atak nieco inaczej – magiczne liście pędząc na Chimecho rozbiły się na dwa strumienie trafiając w niego z dwóch stron i sprawiając, że ten stał się niezdolny do walki. Venomoth Jessie również został znokautowany po użyciu przez Drifloona ogników. Jego ataki były naprawdę silne – zarówno poprzedni żyroskop, jak i ogromne ogniki, które wypuścił – Cole był pod wrażeniem. - Togetic, kula cienia! – zawołał Cole. Był to nowy atak, którego Togetic nauczył się podczas ostatniego treningu. Kula cienia poszybowała w stronę klatki z Chikoritą i roztrzaskała ją na kawałki. Zespół R krzyknął z przerażenia. - Ekans naprzód! – zawołała Jessie – Zasłona dymna!!! – cała droga została spowita przed zasłonę dymną Ekansa. Cole machał rękoma próbując rozwiać dym. - Starly pokaż się! Podmuch wiatru! – zawołał Cole. Gdy dym został rozwiany, Zespołu R już nie było. Colowi to nie przeszkadzało – ważne dla niego było, że odzyskał Chikoritę. Rozejrzeli się dookoła i usłyszeli za sobą znajomy głos. - Czekaaaaaaaaaajcieeeeeeeee!!! - wołał ktoś biegnąc od strony Oreburgu. Była to Anne – trenerka, którą spotkali niedawno na turnieju w miasteczku Jubilife. - Cześć! –powitał ją Cole, kiedy już udało jej się dobiec do nich. Nieco zdyszana podała im wszystkim rękę. - Byłam… w Oreburgu… ale Roark… zamknął… na razie… salę… powiedział mi… tylko… że… ehhh ehhh… że byliście u niego… niedawno… Więc, postanowiłam was dogonić – powiedziała zdyszana. Usiedli na trawie, aby Anne mogła chwilę odpocząć, lecz ta nie chciała. - Niedaleko jest Centrum Pokemon. Może tam się udamy? – zaproponowała. Przyjęli tą propozycję z ochotą. Centrum Pokemon zlokalizowane było przy mało ruchliwej, leśnej drodze. Zbudowane było z ciężkich bali, niepomalowanych. Oddawało to naturalny charakter tego miejsca. Usiedli na ławce przed centrum pokemon, bo pogoda była wspaniała. Rozebrali się z kurtek, które towarzyszyły im od jakiegoś czasu i podziwiali doskonały klimat tego miejsca. Przez drogę przebiegło kilka Oddishów, nad głowami ćwierkały Pidgeye – wszystko, czego im teraz było potrzeba, to odpoczynek… Siostra Joy podeszła do nich przynosząc miski z karmą dla ich pokemonów. Podziękowali jej i pozwolili swoim pokom wyjść z pokeballi. - Togetic, Chimchar, Swinub, Shinx, Turtwig naprzód! - zawołał Cole - Kricketune, Cherubi, Drifloon pokażcie się! – zawołała Layla - Pansage, Tangela, Gible śniadanie! - Treecko, Krabby, Eevee, Staravia pokażcie się! – powiedziała Anne. Cole wytrzeszczył oczy – po raz pierwszy widział Staravię. Koniecznie musiał ją sprawdzić w pokedexie. POKEDEX - Wowww!!! Staravia! Jest świetna, już nie mogę się doczekać, kiedy Starly ewoluuje! – zawołał uradowany Cole. - A ja nie będę tracić tyle czasu na posiłek, a skupię się na treningu do najbliższych pokazów w Floaroma! Chodźmy Drifloon! – zawołała Layla. Drifloon jednak wciąż wisiał w powietrzu. - No chodź, chciałabym, abyś wziął udział w tych pokazach! – powiedziała uśmiechnięta. Drifloon jednak pokręcił głową. - Czemu nie chcesz ćwiczyć? – zapytała zaskoczona. Drifloon prychnął wojowniczo i zaatakował Staravię Anne ognikami. Layla i Anne rozdzieliła rozzłoszczone pokemony. - Czemu to zrobiłeś? – zapytała zadenerwowana Layla Drifloona. Ten ponownie prychnął wojowniczo, po czym owinął się Colowi dookoła głowy ograniczając mu widoczność. Cole po omacku wstał i próbował zrzucić z siebie Drifloona – całe widowisko było dość komicznie. Layla machnęła ręką. - Skoro nie chcesz, to nie. Cherubi chodźmy! – rzekła Layla biorąc malucha na ręce. - Cherubi, magiczny liść! – zawołała Layla. Magiczne liście wystrzeliły ponad Cherubiego. Znienacka ponad nimi pojawiła się kula cienia, która została rozbita przez magiczne liście i rozpadła się w postaci fioletowych strumyków. Layla rozejrzała się pośpiesznie dookoła. - Wiedziałam Drifloon, że chcesz ćwiczyć. Czemu nic nie mówiłeś! – zawołała do swojego pokemona, który siedział na balustradzie Centrum Pokemon razem z Togeticem Cola. Drifloon pokręcił głową sygnalizując, że to nie jego atak, lecz Layla oczywiście mu nie uwierzyła. - Ojj ty zgrywusie. No dobrze, to Cherubi, jeszcze raz magiczny liść! – zawołała koordynatorka. Tym razem ponad magicznymi liśćmi pojawiły się trzy kule cienia, które rozpadły się tak samo, jak poprzednio. - Drifloon! Chodź do nas skoro chcesz ćwiczyć! – Layla ponownie zawołała do niego, lecz ten kolejny raz twierdził, że nic nie zrobił i że nie umie używać kuli cienia. Layla spojrzała wymownie na niego, po czym na chwilę zawiesiła wzrok na Togeticu Cola. Ten uśmiechnął się i odleciał na pobliskie drzewo. - Cherubi – rzekła Layla zbliżając się do Cherubiego bardzo blisko po czym szepnęła – jak teraz powiem, żebyś użył magicznego liścia, to tego nie wykonuj, tym razem. Jasne? – cherubi pokiwał główką po czym Layla odsunęła się. – A więc, Magiczny liść! – zawołała i odwróciła się momentalnie w stronę drzewa, na którym siedział Togetic – okazało się, że to Togetic ładował kule cienia. Gdy Layla go tylko zobaczyła, ten wystraszył się i spadł z drzewa. - Bulbasaur złap go dzikimi pnączami! – zawołała. Bulbasaur zareagował od razu łapiąc pokemona Cola. Przybiegł Cole wraz z Anne i Cilanem. - Co się stało? – zapytał wystraszony Cole przytulając swojego pokemona. Powiedział do niego: nic Ci nie jest? Skrzydełka całe? - Spokojnie Cole, nic mu nie jest… Nie uwierzysz, ale… Togetic tak jakby się… interesował pokazami… - powiedziała Layla niepewnie spoglądając na reakcję Cola. Ten wyglądał, jakby wiedział o tym od dawna. - Wiem to, jak mógłbym nie wiedzieć. Zawsze dopingował mojego kolegę Lucasa i jego pokemony podczas naszej podróży po Johto - Ale, czy ty wiesz, że on jest naprawdę świetny! Matko, z Togeticem wygrałabym każde pokazy! – zawołała rozradowana. Cole skrzywił się nieco. - Co chcesz przez to powiedzieć? – zapytał podejrzliwie – no… jak chcesz, mogę Ci go pożyczyć na przyszłe pokazy, czy coś – odparł. - Ehh… no nie o to mi chodziło. Może… chciałbyś się wymienić, co? – zapytała z nadzieją. Cole momentalnie zmienił swój wyraz twarzy na groźny. - To mój pierwszy pokemon! W życiu go nie oddam! Jak możesz mnie o coś takiego prosić! – zawołał zdenerwowany i wrócił w stronę Centrum Pokemon. Layla próbowała coś dopowiedzieć, ale Cole był już daleko. Togetic nieco smutny, poszybował w górę na dach Centrum Pokemon i tam usiadł. Cole szedł z nadzwyczajną prędkością. Wszedł do Centrum Pokemon po czym zatrzasnął drzwi łazienki i usiadł na toalecie. - Jak ona mnie może o coś takiego prosić! – zawołał zdenerwowany po czym przemył sobie twarz wodą. Następnie wyjrzał przez niewielkie okienko na zewnątrz. Ujrzał wtedy Drifloona Layli, który atakował ognikami dzikie Gloomy, sprawnie unikając ich ataków. Gdy znokautował dwa, pozostałe trzy uciekły pośpiesznie do lasu – Drifloon był świetnym wojownikiem. Z nim wygrałby z każdym liderem… Dotarło do niego… Przed chwilą zachował się jak Layla – zapragnął posiadać jej pokemona… Poczuł się źle, zupełnie tak samo, jak teraz czuła się Layla rozmawiając z Anne i Cilanem. - Czuję się jak jakaś złodziejka… - mruknęła pod nosem siedząc z głową w dłoniach na ławce przed centrum pokemon – nie pomyślałam, że Cola przecież łączy ogromna więź z Togeticem… to tak jakbym prosila do Chikoritę… - Nie zadręczaj się Layla, to była pierwsza reakcja Cola. Był trochę zaskoczony tym, co powiedziałaś. Pomyślał, że nigdy by go nie zobaczył, gdybyście się wymienili, dlatego tak naskoczył na ciebie. Daj mu pomyśleć – odparł Cilan spoglądając na siostrę zmartwiony. Cole przypomniał sobie wszystkie momenty jakie spędził z Togeticem – dostał go jako jajo w pierwszym dniu swojej podróży. Był to dla niego wyjątkowy prezent. Następnie to, jak wykluł się przy Falknerze. Pomógł mu się rozprawić z Zespołem R w jednym z ich pierwszych spotkań. Potem dzień w którym dowiedział się o jego wielkim marzeniu dotyczącym ewolucji. Jego pierwsza walka o oznakę z Johto, kiedy to dzielnie walczy z Pidgeotem Falknera i wygrywa dla Cola pierwszą odznakę. - Tyle wspomnień… - westchnął Cole. Następnie zobaczył ponownie, jak dzielnie bronił go przed strasznym miotaczem płomieni Moltresa. Jego dzielna walka w lidze z Dugtrio Alexa. Widział to wszystko… I ostatnie wspomnienia z Sinnoh. Wygrana w Sali jego brata – Barrego i ta spektakularna ewolucjia… I teraźniejszość… Ale teraz musiał myśleć o jego przyszłości. Layla stwierdziła, że Togetic jest naprawdę dobry. No ba! On jest świetny! Wstał i wyszedł przed Centrum Pokemon. Od razu Drifloon Layli owinął mu oczy. Layla wstała nieco zapłakana i stanęła przed Colem. - Chciałam… - I ja też chciałem… - powiedział – nic nie mów. Wszystko ok… Wiele sobie przemyślałem… Wiele przypomniałem i zdecydowałem… - powiedział do niej kładąc jej rękę na ramieniu – mam nadzieję, że będziesz się nim dobrze opiekować – powiedział do niej. Rzuciła mu się momentalnie na szyję przeszczęśliwa. - Dziękuję… - szepnęła mu do ucha. - Drifloon, bądź tak dobry i przyprowadź tutaj Togetica – powiedział Cole do niego. Po kilkunastu sekundach Drifloon wrócił z pokemonem Cola u boku. - Hej mały, głowa do góry!!! – zawołał do niego dziarsko Cole – Świat się nie kończy, ale zaczyna. Zaczyna się dla ciebie nowa podróż, podróż… koordynatorska. Jesteś świetny i jestem pewny, że osiągniesz wiele mały. Wiele razy mi pomagałeś. Dziękuję… A teraz… czas się rozstać tak pośrednio, bo przecież będę wciąż obserwował jak się rozwijasz – powiedział Cole. Togetic spojrzał się na niego słodkimi oczyma po czym rzucił mu się na w ręce, a Cole go mocno przytulił. Jeszcze nigdy się tak nie czuł – był smutny, a jednocześnie cieszył się, że mógł uszczęśliwić Togetica. Rozdzielili się. Anne zaprowadzila ich do maszyny w centrum pokemon, która służyła trenerom do wymiany pokemonów. Cole i Layla kiwnęli głowami i położyli pokeballe na niej. Obserwowali jak Drifloon i Togetic zmieniali swoje pozycje na monitorze i po kilku sekundach było przesądzone. - Drifloon pokaż się! – zawołał Cole. Drifloon od razu owinął mu oczy, a Cole roześmiał się – przed nami dużo pracy mały! - Togetic naprzód! – zawołała Layla uradowana łapiąc od razu Togetica w ramiona – na najbliższych pokazach w Floaroma nie będzie nam równych! Zobaczysz! – powiedziała ciesząc się niezmiernie. I tak oto kończy się podróż Togetica z Colem, a rozpoczyna nowa droga z Laylą. Czy młodej koordynatorce uda się wykorzystać potencjał tego pokemona? Przekonamy się już niebawem!!! Najważniejsze wydarzenia Debiuty Pokemonów Bohaterowie Ludzie *'Cole' *'Layla' *'Cilan' *'Anne' *'Jessie' *'James' *'Siostra Joy' *'Falkner' (migawka) *'Lyra' (migawka) *'Lucas' (migawka) *'Dwaj śmiałkowie z Ecutreak' (migawka) Pokemony Co to za pokemon? - Staravia *'Chikorita' (Cola) *'Bubasaur' (Layli) *'Kricketune' (Layli) *'Cherubi' (Layli) *'Snorlax' (Layli) *'Drifloon' (Layli, wymieniła) *'Togepi' (Cola, migawka) *'Elekid' (Cola, migawka) *'Togetic' (Cola, wymienił) *'Chimchar' (Cola) *'Swinub' (Cola) *'Shinx' (Cola) *'Turtwig' (Cola) *'Pansage' (Cilana) *'Tangela' (Cilana) *'Gible' (Cilana) *'Treecko' (Anne) *'Krabby' (Anne) *'Eevee' (Anne) *'Staravia' (Anne) *'Meowth' (Zespół R) *'Venomoth' (Jessie) *'Ekans' (Jessie) *'Chimecho' (Jamesa) *'Pidgeot' (Falknera, migawka) *'Dugtrio' (Alexa, migawka) *'Moltres' (migawka) *'Empoleon' (Barrego, migawka) *'Oddish' (wiele) *'Pidgey' (wiele) *'Gloom' (wiele)